First Date
by Purpl3Mania
Summary: Story I wrote inspired by the Chevy Cruise commercial. SONIKKU & AMES. One shot.


**Just a cute little story I thought of writing after seeing the Chevy Cruise commercial.**

He stood outside Amy's house. The first date went perfect: picnic at 12, swimming in a lake at 2, Twinkle Park at 4, strolling the beach at sunset, dinner at 8, and lastly, gazing at the stars at 9 in a rose garden. The day went exactly the way he wanted it. Him taking her to all her favorite places, watching her facial expressions when they arrived at the next destination, the loving hugs, the kisses on the cheeks, and the constant repeating her love to him. With everything she did, he fell in love with her even more. Only Amy could do this to him, make him lose his mind, make him forget everything else in the world, just so he can focus on her. She was breathtakingly beautiful in every thing she did. The way she walked, the way she carried herself, the way her hips moved, the way she talked, the way she laughed, the way her mood instantly brightened the moment she saw Sonic.. Sonic knew he loved her, he just couldn't bring himself to tell her. So he figured he'd just showed her. Exhibit A: taking her on this fabulous date.

They stood outside her door, gazing into each others eyes. Sonic smiled to herself. 'She's so beautiful..' he grinned. Amy looked at him funnily.

"What's making you smile so much Sonic?" she asked. Sonic grinned even wider.

"You." he replied. She blushed and looked away. "I guess it's time for me to hit the hay huh?" she asked yawning.

"You look really pretty when you yawn." he complimented. She smiled.

"Coming on strong all of a sudden huh?" she said, giggling.

"Depends on if you want me to." he replied. She nodded. Sonic inhaled a big breath of air and let it out slowly.

"Ok, tell me if you like this one.. well you don't have to, I'll know if it works." Suddenly, he started shaking his body wildly, as if he was having a seizure. Amy got slightly worried, and grabbed both of his arms. He stopped shaking slightly, enough to grab her arms back. Then, he stopped altogether and looked into her eyes.

"Was that an earthquake or did you just rock my world?" he asked, a giant smirk on his face. Amy stared at him for a second, then turned away swiftly. A soft blush was spreading on her cheeks. Sonic grinned.

"Sonic, stop." she begged, a small giggle escaping her lips.

"Ames, you're like a student and I'm the math book: you solve all my problems." She blushed even harder. "Aww.. I do?" she asked. Sonic nodded, his eyes at half-mast.

"How does it feel to be the most beautiful girl in the world?" he asked, moving his hands downwards till they were resting on her waist. He pulled her closer and nuzzled himself in her hair.

More giggles. Then a soft, "keep going.". Sonic chuckled, pulling her away so she could look at him.

"Life without you would be like a broken pencil: pointless." he said. Amy smiled, her face gleaming.

"Can I take a picture of you? I want to show Santa what I want for Christmas." She buried his face in his chest, laughing and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"If beauty were sunlight, you'd shine from a million light-years away." She sighed a blissful sigh. 'Sonic's so romantic.. -giggle-'

"I was blinded by your beauty so I'm going to need your name and number for insurance reasons."

"Are your legs tired, because you've been running through my mind all day." "Sonikku..."

"Ok, this one's kind of.. fat. If you were a new burger at McDonald's, you'd be the McGorgeous." Amy laughed, moving her head away to look at Sonic.

"You're so flustering..." she said before giggling and returning her head back to Sonic's ripped chest.

"Had enough?" he asked. She nodded. "It's getting late."

"I'll do one more. Can I have directions?'' he asked.

"To where?" she replied

"Your heart."Amy smiled. "You're already there." she said. Sonic leaned in slowly, and was taken aback when Amy hurried up and closed the gap between them. The kiss was short, but had meaning. It showed that Sonic returned waiting little Amy Rose's feelings and that her hard work wasn't done for nothing. She pulled back.

"Goodnight." she said, before leaving the comfort of his warm, strong arms and escaping inside her house. Sonic watched her form leave before turning back to his car and getting in. He started it and drove towards Tails' workshop in silent, nervous anticipation. Not being able to take it anymore, giving his fast nature, he pressed the little 'f'' button on the car mirror. A technical voice came on.

**_Good Evening. What would you like to do?_**

"Facebook News feed

**_First Post: Amy Rose_**

**_Best First Date, Ever._**

Sonic smiled to himself, driving home the rest of the way, satisfied.

**LOL, the pick up lines were from pickup help . com , not mine. The commercial was so cute, I just had to write a story for it. Anyways, rate and review!**


End file.
